Play Orders
Description 32 in-game challenges accessed from the main menu (under Game Result). At first not all will be displayed; as more are earned, ? icons for others appear, with clues on how to unlock them. Many of these challenges are provided during gameplay. If accomplished, a Tetrabiblo will spawn (similar to a Bomb item), which will provide 50,000 points and refill the Mana gauge when picked up. This can occur even if the Play Order has already been earned (sometimes multiple times per game). If a Tetrabiblo for a locked Play Order spawns but is not picked up, the Play Order will not be earned. Play Orders are named after stars. Each Play Order is tied to a Steam achievement. Beyond these there is a 33rd Steam achievement which is also listed below. Play Orders Antares Description (locked): Everyone has to start somewhere. Description (earned): Cleared Novice Mode! Description (Steam): Finish the game on Novice difficulty. Triggered: Upon seeing an ending after clearing Area 5 of the Main Game in Novice difficulty. Tetrabiblo: No Canopus Description (locked): You have to learn more after that, too. Description (earned): Cleared Revised Mode! Description (Steam): Finish the game on Revised difficulty. Triggered: Upon seeing an ending after clearing Area 5 of the Main Game in Revised difficulty. Tetrabiblo: No Arcturus Description (locked): Live without limits. Description (earned): Cleared Unlimited Mode! Description (Steam): Finish the game on Unlimited difficulty. Triggered: Upon seeing an ending after clearing Area 5 of the Main Game in Unlimited difficulty. Tetrabiblo: No Kentaurus Description (locked): Travel the most difficult path. Description (earned): Cleared Demonic Mode! Description (Steam): Finish the game on Demonic difficulty. Triggered: Upon seeing an ending after clearing Area 5 of the Main Game in Demonic difficulty. Tetrabiblo: No Pleiades Description (locked): You must find a way to rescue her. Description (earned): Unlocked Mission Mode! Description (Steam): Unlock Mission Mode Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after the defeat of Elixirel Kaether if no continues have been used (including Practise). Capella Description (locked): Conquer the Gun Mausoleum. Description (earned): Completed Demonic Challenge Mode! Description (Steam): Complete Demonic Challenge Mode. Triggered: At the score screen following the last Demonic Challenge enemy defeated. Tetrabiblo: No Rigel Description (locked): Learn the will of a sage. Description (earned): Completed Matrix Orders Mode! Description (Steam): Complete Matrix Orders Mode. Triggered: At the score screen following defeat of Unknown in Matrix Orders. Tetrabiblo: No Procyon Description (locked): Reach the other side of Nirvana. Description (earned): Reached Zone X in Ain Soph Aur Mode! Description (Steam): Reach Zone X in Ain Soph Aur Mode. Triggered: At the start of Zone X in Ain Soph Aur. Tetrabiblo: No Andromeda Description (locked): Even the Grim Reaper is sometimes amused. Description (earned): Cleared the game as Eryth! Description (Steam): Clear the game as Eryth. Triggered: Upon seeing an ending after clearing Area 5 of the Main Game using Eryth Millfall. Tetrabiblo: No Rosette Description (locked): Seek all possibilities with your eyes. Description (earned): Cleared the game as all 64 Earl Types! Description (Steam): Clear the game as all 64 Earl Types. Triggered: Upon seeing an ending after clearing Area 5 of the Main Game with the last Earl Types RiG. Tetrabiblo: No Sirius Description (locked): Destroy the face beyond the moonlight. Description (earned): Defeated Endymion in Demonic Shift! Description (Steam): Defeat Endymion while Demonic Shift is active. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after the defeat of Endymion if Demonic Shift is active. Fomalhaut Description (locked): Tear apart the cross of blasphemy. Description (earned): Destroyed 7 or more cross pieces of Aenea! Description (Steam): Destroy 7 cross pieces of Aenea. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after defeating Aenea if 7 or more of the regenerating cross pieces have been destroyed. Acrux Description (locked): Crush any mountain that dares to burn. Description (earned): Destroyed all parts of Volcannon! Description (Steam): Destroy all parts of Volcannon. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after defeat of Volcannon if all non-core parts are destroyed first. Aldebaran Description (locked): Eliminate the labyrinth of stormy pumpkins. Description (earned): Defeated 16 Cyclones in one game! Description (Steam): Defeat 16 Cyclones in one game. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after the 16th Cyclone (the spinning-beam pumpkins in Area 2B) is killed. Leaf64 Description (locked): Exterminate the aliens. Description (earned): Defeated 64 Leaf People in one game! Description (Steam): Defeat 64 Leaf People in one game. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after the 64th Leaf People (the green heads thrown by Chantal and Monica) is killed. Arided Description (locked): Break the heart of the king of swords. Description (earned): Defeated Slayer while destroying only the main body! Description (Steam): Defeated Slayer while only destroying the main body. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after the defeat of Slayer if none of its outer swords were destroyed. Pollux Description (locked): Thou must receive the Queen of Light's anger 6 times. Description (earned): Allowed 6 bombs to be destroyed by Lumière! Description (Steam): Allow Lumiere to destroy 6 of your bombs. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after using the 6th bomb against Lumière (requires a bomb to be gained through death). Altair Description (locked): Accept your fate twice before you succeed. Description (earned): Defeated Phaser after being killed twice! Description (Steam): Defeat Phaser after letting it kill you twice. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after the defeat of Phaser if two or more deaths occurred during the fight (includes multiple deaths from a single dash attack hit). Sombrero Description (locked): Collect the souls of life itself. Description (earned): Obtained 4 life items! Description (Steam): Obtain 4 life items. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after pickup of the life item from Elixirel Chesed if the other 3 (from Pamelah, Mariel Deux and Pamelah Deux) were all picked up in the same game. Spica Description (locked): Do not disturb the guardian of the netherworld. Description (earned): Defeated Ereshkigal and Irkalla without bombs! Description (Steam): Defeat Ereshkigal and Irkalla without using bombs. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after the defeat of Irkalla if no bombs (including counter-bombs and auto-bombs) were used against Ereshkigal or Irkalla. Magellanic Description (locked): Triumph magnificently over the Proxy. Description (earned): Defeated Elixirel without being hit! Description (Steam): Defeat Elixirel without being hit. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after the defeat of Elixirel Kaether if no deaths (including counter-bombs and hits to end Demonic Shift) were accrued. Vega Description (locked): Win without simply tearing things apart. Description (earned): Defeated Elixirel Kaether through Time Up! Description (Steam): Defeat Elixirel Kaether through Time Up. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after the defeat of Elixirel Kaether if cause of defeat was the time running out (Main Game only). Betelgeuse Description (locked): Overcome the messenger from the lost abyss. Description (earned): Defeated Elixirel Daath! Description (Steam): Defeat Elixirel Daath. Matrix Orders mode does not count. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after the defeat of Elixirel Daath in the Main Game. Achernar Description (locked): Greed can be worthy of praise, as well. Description (earned): Obtained 1,000 Gems in 1 Area! Description (Steam): Obtain 1,000 gems in 1 Area. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after pickup of the 1,000th gem (including Mana Gems, Small Gems (green) and Blue Gems) in one area in the Main Game. Trapezium Description (locked): Keep your fist held tightly. Description (earned): Performed a 1,000-Hit Combo in 1 Area! Description (Steam): Perform a 1,000-Hit Combo in one Area. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after the Hits counter in the upper right of the screen reaches 1,000. Praesepe Description (locked): Those who aim for great records will find glory. Description (earned): Obtained 15,000,000 Points in 1 Game! Description (Steam): Obtain 15,000,000 points in one game. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after the Score reaches 15,000,000 in the Main Game only. Note: 15,000,000 points is also possible against Unknown in Matrix Orders mode. This will not spawn the Tetrabiblo or unlock the Play Order but it will unlock the Steam Achievement. Horsehead Description (locked): Face ambushes boldly and without fear. Description (earned): Performed 100 Onslaughts in 1 Game! Description (Steam): Perform 100 Onslaughts in one game. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after the 100th Onslaught in the Main Game. Hadar Description (locked): Fear not danger, that you may find happiness. Description (earned): Performed 4 Friction Breaks in 1 Game! Description (Steam): Perform 4 Friction Breaks in one game. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after the fourth Friction Break in one game. Regulus Description (locked): Take revenge upon your misfortune. Description (earned): Performed 10 Counter Bombs in 1 Game! Description (Steam): Perform 10 Counter Bombs in one game. Auto-Counters do not count. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after the 10th counter-bomb performed. Note: Though they are not auto-counters, this also excludes manual counter-bombs performed in Novice. Dumbbell Description (locked): Never fear the line between life and death. Description (earned): Performed 10 Demonic Shifts in 1 Game! Description (Steam): Perform 10 Demonic Shifts in one game. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after 10th Demonic Shift in one game is initiated. Mimosa Description (locked): Witness death with your own eyes. Description (earned): Revived after dying! Description (Steam): Obtain an extra life at the instant you lose your last life. Triggered: Upon first pickup of Tetrabiblo. Tetrabiblo: Appears after getting a Life Extend while the Game Over message is displayed, to continue the game. Note: The window of time to get the life extend follows, and does not include, the 0.5 second counter-bomb window following a death. Solaris Description (locked): Conquer everything, and your name will be known to all. Description (earned): Congratulations on completing all of the Play Orders! Description (Steam): Complete all 32 Play Orders. Triggered: Upon entering the Play Orders menu all previous Play Orders unlocked. Tetrabiblo: No Note: Upon unlocking, a celebratory image will appear. This image can be viewed by highlighting the play order and pressing the Shot button. Note: The Steam description is arguably incorrect, as it only requires the other 31 Play Orders. If it required 32, it would need itself. Other Steam Achievement Polaris Description (Steam): Keep the holiday spirit alive. Triggered: Upon letting the time run out with the named enemy Noel on-screen and alive. Note: Available near Christmas only (just set your computer date to December 25th then run the game).